Rest Of Our Days
by Zarosguth
Summary: Raven made the mistake of letting Seris get hurt. He won't make that same mistake a second time. He won't let Rena get hurt; he won't let Rena go!


_**Story Title:  
**_Rest Of Our Days

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Drama / Suspense / Hurt & (Attempted) Comfort / Yandere / Violence / One-shot

_**Summary:  
**_Raven made the mistake of letting Seris get hurt. He won't make that same mistake a second time. He won't let Rena get hurt; he won't let Rena go!

_**Foreword:  
**_Hello readers both old and new, welcome!

This is Zarosguth here with a one-shot I wrote during a trip from home to college. Granted, I did spend some time polishing it afterwards. With which a college friend helped me (Thank you!) but the general story was written during a bus and train ride that, together, took a little over an hour.

I'll warn you right now that this is not a happy, fluffy story so if you came here expecting that I recommend you to adjust your expectations right now or to leave.

_You have been warned!_

Also, there will not be an afterword as I don't think there is anything left to say after the story. For now, I hope you'll enjoy. Don't forget to review!

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

**Actual word count:** 1293

* * *

***~-[**** Rest Of Our Days ****]-~***

* * *

I remember it all so vividly. That first time you came into my life as the new transfer student. You looked so similar. Your blonde hair, your green eyes, the peachy tone of your skin, they all reminded me of _her_. For a moment I thought Seris had returned to me from the grave.

Then you introduced yourself. 'Rena Nightingale'. I was pulled back into reality; you weren't Seris. Of course not. Seris is dead and the dead do not come back. I loved you all the same however and that love only got stronger when I had managed to befriend you.

You and I became close but never became more than friends. I didn't mind. For the first time since Seris died in the accident, I was happy.

I believe I never told you before how Seris died, so I will do that now.

It was a warm summer day and Seris and I just came back from a day at the beach. We weren't speaking as we'd just had a bit of an argument. I had gotten jealous because Seris had flirted with one of the guys at the beach.

Nevertheless, we'd left the beach together. Albeit in silence. Angry with her I made a comment that made her run away from me. I am sure I didn't mean it as I don't even remember what it was that I'd said. As she ran away crying she didn't see the car that came right at her. I yelled her name but it was too late. Seris was run over and died almost instantly.

It was _my_ fault. _I_ made her run away. _I_ killed her. It was _me_. Don't worry though, I will make sure the same does not happen to you. I won't mess up a second time.

When you and I became friends I felt alive again. You were kind and understanding, not to mention smart and stunningly beautiful. The more time we spent together the more my feelings towards you grew.

You never had trouble befriending people, which is one of your greatest features. And at the same time I hated that about you. But even then, even when I saw how you could surround yourself with people so easily, my love for you did not falter. Your list of friends grew quickly. But that was not what I wanted. I wanted you to only see _me_. You should only look at _me_, only have eyes for _me_ and only spend time with _me_!

I hated everyone that dared come close to you, that dared to act familiar with you. I am all you need! You know that don't you? Rena? You know that right? Of course you do.

Yes. _I_ know I am all you need, _you_ know I am all you need but _they_ do not know I am all you need. I wanted them to get lost and not interfere with us!

So I told them to leave you alone. I told them not to get between us. I told them that if they even so much as looked at you that I'd make them regret it. They had no right to ever get close to you, so I made sure they wouldn't.

You were sad. You told me you thought everyone disliked you. But I was there. I was there to comfort you as you cried. Eventually you calmed down as I assured you I could never dislike you. You smiled at me, making me happier than I'd ever been.

Then one day I was approached by that red-haired friend of yours. I believe her name was Elesis? She threatened to tell you I'd gone around and threatened people not to hang out with you. Obviously I couldn't let this happen, so I asked her to talk about it. I acted as if I was very sorry and for some reason that _foolish idiot_ believed me and agreed to meet me behind the school later that day.

I came to our meeting fully prepared. I had brought a kitchen knife from home with me. I was only going to scare her, but that _moron_ tried to attack me when she saw the knife. We struggled but eventually I got the upper hand. I sat on top of her, holding the knife in my hand. She told me I was insane. I simply laughed at her. As if I cared about what she thought. The only opinion I care for is _yours_ after all. I don't care if people call me insane or obsessive. I love you and you love me. That is all that matters.

What she said next however, infuriated me. How _dare_ she?! How _dare_ she suggest you would be better off _without_ me?! I am the only one good enough for you.

I held the knife tightly within my hand and brought it to her neck. She glared at me and was about to speak. I couldn't let her. I couldn't let her spew more of her poison. I put pressure on the knife. It cut into her skin. I pressed further and further. She gurgled blood as she died.

It felt liberating. She could no longer threaten your love for me. There was one less obstacle in the way of our happiness. I was laughing loudly as I stood over her motionless body.

I took her body and threw it into the nearby bushes. I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you so I could tell you the good news so I sent you a text, asking for you to meet me. You sent me a message back, telling me you would be there in twenty minutes.

I went to the men's changing room to wash the bloodstains off my face. I took a fresh set of clothes from my locker, dumping the dirty clothes in the incinerator and I threw the knife into one of the containers for infected waste in the biology lab.

I waited for you behind the school. You arrived perfectly on time; another thing I love about you; your punctuality.

I told you I had a surprise to show you and you gave me one of your warm smiles while looking at me with curiosity in your eyes.

I walked over to the bushes I'd dumped Elesis her body in. You followed me and looked over my shoulder as I parted the bushes, exposing her corpse. "_I did it for you._" I said as you gasped. You stared at me, I saw fear in your eyes. I wanted to ask what you were afraid of but you fainted.

And now... Now you're here in my bedroom, tied to my bed. I can still see the fear in your eyes as you're softly whimpering through the gag I put on you. I didn't want to but I had to prevent you from screaming. You seem to be begging me to let you go. But I can't. Don't you see? If I let you go you will run away from me just like Seris. And then you will get hurt. I _can't_ let you get hurt.

I try to explain this to you as I'm stroking your soft blonde hair.

I made the mistake of letting Seris run away and get hurt. I won't make that same mistake again. I won't let you get hurt; I won't let you go!

You struggle to get free, causing the rope to cut into your skin. I ask you to stop because I don't want you to get hurt. You know what I am saying is true so please, stop hurting yourself.

We belong with each other. Just _you_ and _me_; together for the rest of our days.


End file.
